


Static

by sassycatpants



Category: Durarara!!, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts semi crossover, Twins make extremely minor appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The world’s fallen and the shadows have taken everything, but he has Mairu and Kururi and one day their world will come back.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> There was no real planning of this tbh, I was doing dishes when it popped up and wrote itself so I just kinda jotted it down and posted it on tumblr to get it out of my head. Crossposting it here because why not.

The world is falling.

There’s no real warning when it happens; shadows moving like oil slick over pavement one night and the world explodes into chaos between one breath and the next. They’re strange, these shadows. They bend at unnatural angles, too quick and too sharp for all their soft edges and squishy bits, sucking up all the light in the vicinity the way Celty’s do but they’re not Celty’s shadows, Walker  _knows_  those as well as he knows himself, familiarity born of friendship and _these are not friends._ He loses track of Erika and the others somewhere between Sunshine City and Izaya’s Ikebukuro apartment, fingers slipping apart when a wave of the things separate them, and he can’t find them again.

He tries calling her phone when he finally stumbles into the bottom floor of the broker’s building, but the lines are dead and he can’t get through, static and white noise and his own breathing between strangers screaming in the streets the only thing he can hear. Walker’s not really surprised to find the twins huddled in a corner three floors up when he bangs through the stairwell, because for all the animosity between the Orihara siblings, they _are_  family and Izaya has a habit of protecting what he considers _his_

( _and he’s snooped in that office more than once out of boredom, seen just **who**  pays for the girls’ shared apartment and it isn’t their parents_)

so it only makes sense that when the world went _fucking insane_  they’d go to the only person they trusted to protect them from it, for all they claimed otherwise. It’s Mairu who answers his questions, half wrapped around her sister, a halo of light around them from a flickering bulb in the ceiling. _They came through the window_ , she tells him, tripping over her own tongue and Walker absently pats her on the head as he waits for her to continue. _He told us to go but **where are we supposed to go**?_

He doesn’t have an answer for her, and even if he did there’s no time to give one because something small and shiny and _there-not-there_  slides towards them along the wall followed by a _flood_  of them. The blond recognizes it as one of the shadows and herds the girls to their feet and back towards the stairs he’d come from; the shadow had come from the direction he knew Izaya’s apartment to be in, and he shies instinctively from the thought –

_gone, he’s gone he wouldn’t let them come after his girls if he was still in there they **took him!**_

Walker grabs both of them by the wrist and runs.

* * *

He loses all sense of time for a while, a strange sort of numb _nothing_  that creeps over his senses, and when he finally comes back to himself Ikebukuro is gone. The _whole world is gone_  and it’s just him and Mairu and Kururi in a town he doesn’t recognize, strangers around every corner. Most of them are nice, he supposes, but it doesn’t make up for the fact that their entire world is gone and everyone they knew with it.

_Heartless,_  he hears from the brunette with kind eyes.

_Darkness swallows up the world_ , the girl claiming to be a ninja adds, and Walker  _hates_ that he understands the strange echo of sadness behind her words. It’s the same echo he hears when Mairu asks if they’re ever going home, that lurks under his own skin when he deliberately doesn’t think about his friends.

_We’re waiting for the keybearer_ , the guy with the weird sword explains later, his appearance entirely at odds with how easily he deals with two traumatized teenage girls looking for something to hope for. _He’ll save the worlds and restore the ones lost. We just have to wait._

But Walker hates waiting, no matter how necessary it is. His fingers itch for his lost weapons, for something to _do_. The twins aren’t much better, nightmares he soothes as best he can and even though he’s lost _everyone else_ he won’t lose them too. He’ll take care of them for now, and protect them even if he has to fight those fucking shadows with his bare hands for it.

(The world’s fallen and the shadows have taken everything, but he has Mairu and Kururi and one day their world will come back. So they’ll wait for now, and, well. Who knows?

Maybe when his friends and their brother come back, they’ll have a whole bunch of new tricks to share.)


End file.
